The present invention pertains to the field of power supply systems for dental, surgical, and industrial handpieces and the like, and, in particular, to a portable, sterilizable, electric power supply which includes an independent power source.
Handpieces or hand tools are used by a variety of professionals, such as dentists, surgeons, technicians, etc. They operate by means of a "power supply" which may utilize electrical or pneumatic energy to drive or power the tool. When handpieces are required to be used in locations outside of normal offices, they may utilize a portable power supply. These outside locations include patient homes, nursing facilities, remote clinics, and other field locations, such as disaster sites or battlefields. Thus, portable power supplies for handpieces are desirable for use in situations where the doctor or technician does not have access to normal office equipment.
While some portable electric power supplies exist, most are pneumatic; although, both electric and pneumatic power supplies are rather large, noisy, and expensive. One example of a portable pneumatic power supply is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,949 issued to Holt, Jr.. Electric power supplies are not typically sterilizable because their components are not sealed, and they are subject to lack of power and power failures because they rely on electrical lines at the site. Although the pneumatic power supplies are sterilizable, they also rely on electrical lines at the site, which may not be available, to power the pneumatic compressor. In addition, pneumatic power supplies require costly maintenance because of the lubricated components which comprise the compressor-motor assembly. Sterilization is highly desirable because of the often infectious environments in which the handpieces may be used. A noise suppression box may be used with these types of portable power supplies, however this only adds to the cumbersome nature and decreases portability.
Thus, a need exists for an improved portable power supply for handpieces that overcomes the problems associated with prior art devices.